The Capper Library
Long ago, a man named Vannid Capper wanted to build the biggest library in the otherworld. And so, he did. Well, not without help of course. Not just any one man can build the biggest library in the world. He sought help from Snaffuls, large creatures who could carry twice their size. They were intelligent and were exactly what Vannid needed. Vannid had the blueprints ready for the great building he envisioned sitting in the center of one of the largest cities in Asoumiranz called Skyla. He set the Snaffuls to build the building and watched his imagination become reality. The library was built with bricks, wood, and stone and inside were shelves going all the way to the ceiling, just waiting to be filled with books. The library was five stories tall and had many rooms for different kinds of books. It was perfect all except for the final touch which was Vannid's duty. He went into the very center of the library and there was a perfect circle carved into the stone beneath his feat. He took out an orb filled with a dark purple essence. He placed this orb into the hole and sealed the hole permanently with a circular shaped stone. Within the orb was a special kind of spirit that would give something life when released. The spirit was released from the orb and it gave life to the library. The building itself could not move, but in a way it became its own librarian. Today, the library still stands in the center of Skyla. It is now called 'The Capper Library', named after Vannid Capper himself. It is indeed filled with many books. It is even said that it houses most if not all books ever written. There is a rumor that it may have gotten even bigger on the inside over the time that has passed, but there is no way to tell from outside. The library itself is almost like a maze and many have gotten lost going through the building. Little ghosty creatures called Lampids can be found floating around between the shelves. They look like little lamps with purple lampshades. Lampids are not aggressive and will actually help visitors find their way around the library. They will even lead them to the book they want. It is said that the Lampids may have been created by the library itself in order to be of assistance to its visitors as well as to guard the library and its books. Like any library, there is a due date for when books must be brought back. The length of time a person is allowed to borrow a book from the library is always one week from when it left the building. If a week passes and the book has not returned, Lampids will locate where the book is and will fly to where it is detected. Once they find the book wherever it is, they will pick it up and take it back to the library, no questions asked. They can fly through walls and cannot be easily killed since they are ethereal. If one is killed somehow, the other Lampids will become angry and will lash at the offender with their long whip-like tails. They only become this aggressive when a fellow Lampid is killed or if the library is under attack. The person who killed the Lampid will also never be allowed in the library ever again. Fire is a big no-no in The Capper Library. If someone tries to light a fire, even a candle, it will be put out immediately after being struck. A Lampid will come by to provide light if it is needed.